


Juliet Capulet

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Calum is charming, Cute, F/M, Fame, Famous, Fluff, Live, Luke is a dork, New Meeting, award show, country meets punk, i was awake at 4 when i wrote this, perfoming, this makes so little sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet Capulet, the country songstress meets Calum Hood at the awards show, where they instantly click and who knows, maybe something more can come from the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliet Capulet

Juliet Capulet, my parents had a sick sense of humor. My mom found the story enticing, amusing and romantic and when she had the chance she took it, naming me after a girl who couldn’t think straight when she saw a cute boy who had paid some attention to her. No one falls in love like that, this isn’t Disney, thank you.

But people had found it charming when I would introduce myself, their eyes widening when I told them seriously that I was the other part of the duo, the name had earned me a lot of questions.

“This is ridiculous, I could have picked my own name when I got that contract, but no, I had to use my own name” I grumbled to my manager, we were backstage at another huge awards show, the people cheering through the concrete walls, I was nervous for another performance, you never get used to people singing your songs back to you.

“It fits with the image you created, you know, country princess supreme” My manager pointed out and I just sighed, shaking my head at him, my dark chestnut curls ruffling on my hair, I was surprised that they could move with the amount of hairspray they had in. I pulled at the stage outfit, following the stagehand to the stage where I stood at the side where I would have to walk up from.

Another act had just finished and they were doing three more awards before I would be going on, they were all rushing passed me to get back stage, one of them accidentally bumping into me when he passed me.

“My bad, you ok?” I looked up at the tanned face of Calum Hood, bassist and singer for 5SOS, my eyes caught his soft brown eyes and he smiled when he held my shoulders, keeping me steady.

“Yeah, thanks. You guys were amazing out there” I smiled back, going to tuck a strand of hair behind my hair but that did work with the amount of hairspray in there. He laughed when I pulled a face at my hair, patting the strands I had tried to disrupt.

“Thanks, I didn’t know you were a fan” Calum smiled and I shrugged, country songs didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy punk rock more.

“Honestly, if I could I would sing punk rock as much as you guys.” He looked shocked at me, I tugged at the stage outfit, the skirt sequenced and sparkly along with the crop top I was wearing, even in my heels I could only reach Calum’s shoulders.

“Awesome, I’d like to hear that because you already sound amazing singing country” My eyes widened this time, he liked my music?

“I didn’t know you were a fan” I pointed out and he shrugged, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck, his arm flexing with the action.

“Guilty pleasure, really. Seems like you have to go” He pointed to the stage hand that had my sound equipment and I nodded to him, turning back to Calum.

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you, maybe we’ll see each other after my performance?” I tried hard not to sound too desperate, he was cute, a little puppy dog in a 6ft something body.

“Of course, I’ll stay and watch if you don’t mind?” I shook my head, how was someone this sweet?

“Great, I’ll see you in a few” I started walking to the stage hand, walking backwards so that I could keep on watching his reaction.

“Good luck out there” He smiled and I returned the gesture. I performed like never before, I threw everything into it, my thoughts with the bassist that was watching my every move, I reached the notes, never going flat, my voice carrying around the stadium. I had a great time as I performed and when I turned back to look at the side stage, Calum was standing there, smiling, I liked that a lot.

He hugged me when I stepped off stage and I laughed, he pulled back a little embarrassed until I told him that he gave nice hugs. “You were great out there, I didn’t know you could sing like that”

“Neither did I” I shrugged and he laughed, we walked backstage to where my dressing room was, my gown for the evening hanging there.

“Give me a minute, yeah?” I asked and he nodded, dropping onto the couch in the room, my stylist helping me from the stage clothes into the night gown in the bathroom, she righted my hair and makeup. I ran my hand over the royal blue soft material of the skirt, stepping back into the room.

“There, now I’m human again” He looked up from the couch and his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly and I blushed when his eyes scanned me, his eyes finding my own.

“You look amazing, wow, that’s a beautiful dress. I should probably go change into my own clothes before we go back” He stood up from the couch, waiting for me to join him in the hallway, their changing room just a few doors down from mine. He stepped inside and the rest of the boys from 5SOS were there, laughing and joking as Michael changed his shirt and Luke was standing in his boxers.

“Guys, this is Juliet, Juliet these are the nerds” He introduced us and I saw Luke pull on a pair of pants, blushing when I smiled at him.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet y’all” I greeted and Ashton giggled, I turned my head to him and he smiled.

“You’re full on country, aren’t you?” He asked and I nodded, disappointed really.

“Yeah, unfortunately” Calum disappeared in the bathroom for a few seconds, wearing a white button up with a blazer over it when he returned.

“Handsome” I complemented like he had complemented me and he smiled. We spent a few more minutes in there before we returned to the award show, I had switched seats with someone next to them and we spent the rest of the night laughing and talking, Calum and I having a wonderful evening.

 

I didn’t really expect anything more from it but the next morning Calum had called, asking if I had time before I had to leave for a date, I had agreed excitedly. We spent the few hours before I had to leave for my next tour destination running around the city, laughing and having a great time. The country princess and the punk rocker having the times of their lives with each other.

It grew from there, it grew from blushing phone calls to hour long Skype sessions, making plans to see each other when we were in the same cities. I had fallen for the bassist, he had me wrapped around his finger and I knew that he thought the same about me.

_Punk and Country Meet: Juliet and Calum Dating_

_5SOS romance with Capulet_

_Juliet is all about that Bass, well 5SOS bass_

_Cal likes Country_

The headlines were amusing to say the least, we had read the best ones to each other when people finally caught on to us, I hadn’t even been upset, Calum was with me and I couldn’t be sad when we were together. Besides, it was our lives, they didn’t have any say in what was going on between us, only we knew the truth and how we felt.

“You wanna know something?” Cal asked a few months later, we were reaching the year mark in our relationship and this was the first time in almost two months that we were together again.

“Of course, share your knowledge” I prompted and he smiled, kissing my head, his hand softly rubbing against my shoulder where it was exposed, my top not covering my shoulder.

“I love you” He had said it so simply, a soft smile on his face, his eyes locked with mine and my face split apart in my own smile.

“I love you” I repeated and he laughed, leaning down and locking our lips together, I felt his hand move around and cup my boob, I laughed, pulling away from him.

“You always know the way to a girls boobs” I joked and he laughed, shrugging.

“You love me, can’t take that back, you already said it” He pointed out and I shook my head.

“Suppose I can’t” 

**Author's Note:**

> What? Sorry?  
> Check my profile for more!


End file.
